


CBT and Dreams.

by makngi



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makngi/pseuds/makngi
Summary: you'll see!
Relationships: megahed/minecraftsteve
Comments: 1





	CBT and Dreams.

Mega, the chad with long, lucious ball hair walked into the oak house that was owned by Steve.  
"Hello Mega," Steve said with a grin, taking off his blocky blue pants.  
"Goodmornin' gorgeous," Mega replied, watching Steve. "Do you have anywhere we can do this?" he asked, looking around for a bed, or even an oak stair couch. He wouldn't mind either, he just wants something to break his back when Steve bends him over.


End file.
